Invasion der Andalen
- |Schlachten = Schlacht unter der Riesenlanze |Karte = }} Invasion der Andalen (im Original: Andal Invasion) war die Migration der Bewohner von Andalos auf den Kontinent Westeros. 6.000 Jahre vor Aegons Eroberung wanderten sie vom Kontinent Essos auf den Kontinent Westeros ein. Die Migrationsbewegung der Andalen erfolgte in Wellen über viele Jahrhunderte, doch schließlich gelang es ihnen, die Ersten Menschen südlich der Eng vollständig zu unterwerfen oder zu töten. Am Ende der Invasion hatten die Andalen und ihre Kultur die vorherrschenden Ersten Menschen und ihre Lebensweise in Westeros abgelöst, weswegen der Kontinent von den auf Essos lebenden Menschen häufig als "Land der Andalen" bezeichnet wird. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Die Andalen waren ein großes, blondes Volk, deren ursprüngliche Heimat Andalos war, das jenseits der Meerenge an der Westküste von Essos lag. Nach einer Legende der Andalen offenbarte sich ihnen in den Bergen von Andalos der Gott der Sieben, wodurch sich eine neue Religion, der Glaube der Sieben, entwickelte. Angespornt durch ihren neuen Glauben, segelten die Andalen kurze Zeit später über die Meerenge, um Westeros zu erobern. Viele Krieger der Andalen zeigten Hingabe, indem sie sich einen siebenzackigen Stern in das Fleisch ritzten - das Symbol ihrer Religion. Ablauf thumb|right|300px|Andalen überqueren das Meer. Die Andalen landeten zuerst an den Ufern der Vier Finger, ein Land, das später als Tal von Arryn bekannt werden sollte. Der Legende nach flog "Der geflügelte Ritter" Ser Artys Arryn mit einem riesigen Falken zum höchsten Berg des Tals und besiegte den Greifenkönig, der das letzte Mitglied der Ersten Menschen aus der Dynastie der Bergkönige war. Nach der ersten Landung im Tal breiteten sich die Andalen in Wellen über ganz Westeros aus. Ein Migrationsprozess, der viele Jahrhunderte andauerte. Zur Zeit der Invasion existierten auf dem Kontinent hunderte kleine Königreichen der Ersten Menschen. Deshalb gab es keine einheitliche Form des Widerstandes, was den Andalen die Eroberung erleichterte. thumb|300px|Die Andalen erreichen die Finger im Grünen Tal. Die Ersten Menschen kämpften mit Waffen aus Bronze, wohingegen die Andalen Stahl- und Eisenwaffen auf dem Kontinent einführten. Die Militärtaktik der Andalen beruhte auf dem Konzept des Ritterstandes. Ausgebildete Krieger, die Ritter genannt wurden und die in voller Eisenrüstungen auf schweren Pferden zur Schlacht antraten. Der damit verbundene Aspekt der Ritterlichkeit war eng mit dem Glauben der Sieben verbunden. Die Ersten Menschen hatten dem Angriff einer gepanzerten Kavallerie kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen. Als die Andalen das südliche Westeros erobert hatten, bekämpften sie aggressiv die Verehrung der alten Götter des Waldes und zwangen ihre Anhänger, sich zum Glauben der Sieben zu bekennen. thumb||right|300px|Der Norden widersetzt sich. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte eroberten die Andalen ganz Westeros. Der Norden, wo die Könige des Nordens aus dem Hause Stark erfolgreich in der Lage waren, ihren Vorstoß zu widerstehen, blieb lange Zeit davon ausgenommen. Jeder Einmarsch in den Norden musste durch die Eng erfolgen, eine schmale und natürliche Landenge, die aus Sümpfen besteht. Die alte Festung Maidengraben wacht über die einzige größere Straße aus dem Süden und war ein leicht zu verteidigender Engpass für die Ersten Menschen des Nordens. Über Jahrhunderte versuchten die Armeen der Andalen bei Maidengraben durchzubrechen, aber ohne Erfolg und der Norden blieb unabhängig. thumb||right|300px|Das Ende des Paktes. Die Andalen betrachteten die Magie der Kinder des Waldes als einen Gräuel gegenüber ihrer Gottheit der Sieben. Sie massakrierten die Kinder des Waldes, wo immer sie ihnen begegneten und verbrannten ihre heiligen Wehrholzbäume im gesamten südlichen Westeros. Die Kinder des Waldes waren nie besonders zahlreich gewesen. Bereits dezimiert durch die Lange Nacht wurden die letzten von ihnen durch die Invasion der Andalen ausgerottet. Sie verschwanden aus der Geschichte, sodass 6.000 Jahre später geglaubt wird, dass sie nie existiert haben. Laut Legenden und Gerüchten flohen eine Handvoll Überlebender jenseits der Mauer, wo sie sicher sein konnten, dass die Andalen ihnen nicht folgen würden. Aufgrund ihres Sonderstatus war die Nachtwache nicht in die Invasion der Andalen verwickelt. Der Machtwechsel im Süden hatte kaum Einfluss auf sie, was teilweise durch die Geographie begründet war, denn die Andalen drangen nie weit genug in den Norden vor, aber genauso wenig marschierte die Nachtwache in den Süden, um den Ersten Menschen in ihrem Kampf beizustehen. Die Andalen erkannten den Vorteil der Nachtwache und ihrer Stellung, um Westeros weiterhin vor dem Einfall von Wildlingen zu schützen. Außerdem konnten sie sich dadurch jüngerer Söhne, Krimineller und Kriegsgefangenen entledigen. Die Nachtwache, die schwor keine Rolle in der Politik zu spielen, nahm die Rekruten aus den Reihen der Andalen dankend an. Folgen thumb||right|300px|Die Andalen bleiben siegreich. Nach vielen Jahrhunderten, als die Andalen eigenständige Königreiche gebildet hatten, verloren sie ihre einheitliche Vorgehensweise und begannen gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Während die sporadischen Kriege zwischen dem Königreich des Nordens und denen im Süden tausende von Jahren anhielt, weil es sich nicht den Invasoren beugte, führten die Andalen parallel dazu auch gegeneinander Kriege. Das Königreich vom Stein aus den Westlanden war an dem Krieg gegen die Ersten Menschen des Nordens beteiligt, während es gleichzeitig die Andalen aus dem Königreich der Weite bekämpfte. Die Unterwerfung des Südens war ein langwieriger Prozess, je nachdem, wie viel Widerstand eine Region leistete. In den meisten Fällen dauerte die Invasion mehrere Jahrhunderte an. Die Eiseninseln bilden eine Ausnahme. Sie wurden zweitausend Jahre nach der Landung der Andalen im Tal von Arryn durch das Haus Hoffartt erobert. Durch ihre isolierte Lage vor der Westküste des Kontinents waren die Eiseninseln wahrscheinlich eine der letzten Regionen, die von den Andalen unterworfen wurde. thumb||right|300px|Verbreitung der neuen Religion. Während die Ersten Menschen des Nordens erfolgreich den Andalen widerstanden, wurde deren Ethnie, Kultur und Lebensweise zur dominierenden in ganz Westeros. Im Laufe der Zeit erreichten die Religionen der alten und neuen Götter ein widerwilliges Zusammenleben. Es kam für die nächsten Jahrtausende zu keinen Glaubenskriegen zwischen ihnen. Die Eiseninseln sind ein Sonderfall. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Regionen wurden die Andalen dort von der einheimischen Bevölkerung und Kultur assimiliert, indem die Andalen die Lebensweise der "Eisenmänner" annahmen, die sich auf Seefahrt und Piraterie konzentrierte. Sie legten sogar den Glauben der Sieben ab und verehrten den Ertrunkenen Gott. Somit sind die Eisenmänner die gleiche Mischung aus Andalen und Ersten Menschen, wie in anderen unterworfenen Regionen, unterscheiden sich aber grundsätzlich in ihrer Lebensweise von den anderen. Die Invasion hatte nur geringen Einfluss auf die einheimische Bevölkerung, obwohl auch dort einige wenige Einflüsse der Andalen übernommen wurden, wie die Sprache. Als Ergebnis der Invasion variiert die Zahl der ursprünglichen Bevölkerung, der Ersten Menschen, von Region zu Region. Im Tal von Arryn, wo die Invasion begann, sind die Ersten Menschen praktisch ausgestorben, obwohl es einige Ausnahmen geben soll. Zum Beispiel das Haus Rois, das behauptet, von den Ersten Menschen abzustammen. Gegenwärtig werden die Bewohner des Tals als Menschen mit dem reinsten Blut der Andalen betrachtet. Im Norden blieben die Ersten Menschen unabhängig und die vorherrschende Volksgruppe, auch wenn über die Jahrtausende Ehen geschlossen wurden, durch die beide Linien ineinander übergingen. In den meisten anderen Regionen, welche die Andalen eroberten, wurden die Ersten Menschen zwar nicht ausgerottet, aber der nun vorherrschende Adel übernahm sie als Leibeigene in ihre Dienste. In 6000 Jahren vermischten sich beide Gruppen miteinander. Ein Grund dafür war, dass der Adel der Andalen auch zu Bauern niedriger Herkunft absteigen konnte, sowie diese durch Erfolge im Krieg oder als Kaufleute aufsteigen konnten. Dazu kam, dass sich zahlreiche Eroberer der Andalen mit der Herrscherklasse der Ersten Menschen einließen, um dadurch ihren eigenen Anspruch in den unterworfenen Gebieten zu festigen, wodurch es von Anfang an keine eindeutige Trennung gab. Dies geschah vor allem in den Westlanden, den Flusslanden, den Sturmlanden, der Weite und in Dorne. Sogar das große Haus Lennister besitzt Blut der Ersten Menschen, da die eindringenden Andalen Nachkommen des legendären Lenn ehelichten. Weitere bedeutende Häuser, wie die Tullys und Tyrells besitzen ebenfalls Blut der Ersten Menschen, obwohl sie wegen ihrer Ausübung der Kultur und Religion weitgehend als Andalen betrachtet werden. Dorne wurde von Andalen erobert und sie vermischten sich auch dort mit der ansässigen Bevölkerung, aber es blieb ein gespaltenes Land, mit vielen Herrschern, ohne eine einheitliche Führung. Trotz der Unabhängigkeitsbestrebung der Ersten Menschen und ihrem erfolgreichen Widerstand im Norden, wurden die Andalen zur dominanten ethnischen und kulturellen Gruppe in Westeros. Sogar der Norden musste schließlich seine althergebrachte Lebensweise teilweise aufgeben und verwendete neben den bisher üblichen Sprachen auch die der Andalen, die zunehmend auf dem Kontinent Verbreitung fand und als "Gemeine Zunge" in den Sprachgebrauch überging. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer war die Invasion der Andalen eine Migration der Andalen aus Essos nach Westeros. In welchem Zeitraum dies geschah, ist umstritten; laut mancher Quellen fand sie vor 6.000 Jahren statt, aber gemäß der True History begann sie vor 4.000 Jahren. Einige Maester behaupten sogar, vor etwa 2.000 Jahren. Die Migration war oft gewalttätig. Die kleinen Königreiche der Ersten Menschen wurden zerstört und die Kinder des Waldes zurück in den Norden getrieben. Manchmal verlief der Übergang auch friedlich, durch eheliche Vereinigung der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen. Invasion Die Andalen waren die ersten neuen Invasoren nachdem die Ersten Menschen einen Pakt mit den Kindern des Waldes geschlossen hatten, durch den sie in Harmonie für 4.000 Jahre lebten. Sie kamen aus den Bergen von Andalos in Essos. Sie waren große und blonde Krieger, die Stahlwaffen trugen und mit dem siebenzackigen Stern ihres Gottes bemalt waren. Laut ihrer Religion, der Glaube an die Sieben, wurde Hugor vom Hügel und seinen Andalen von den Sieben versprochen, dass sie Königreiche in einem fremden Land erhalten würden, was zu ihrem Aufbruch nach Westeros führte. Maester glauben stattdessen, dass die Andalen unter dem Druck der valyrischen Expansion nach Westen segelten. Die Andalen schwangen Waffen aus Eisen im Gegensatz zu denen aus Bronze der Ersten Menschen, welche die Alten Götter verehrten. Die Ersten Menschen wurden über Jahrhunderte, nach und nach, in Kriegen besiegt. Grünes Tal Bei den Vier Fingern, das gegenwärtige Tal von Arryn, gingen die Andalen als erstes an Land und entrissen es den Ersten Menschen. Diese wurden von zahlreichen Kleinkönigen beherrscht, von denen sich einige mit den Andalen verbündeten, statt sich ihnen zu widersetzen. Die Häuser Muschel und Hellstein wurden von ihren andalischen Verbündeten verraten und die andalischen Corbrays beanspruchten die Finger. Das Haus Hütt von Möwenstadt verbündete sich mit den andalischen Haindorfs gegen das Haus Rois, doch ihr Konflikt endete mit der Herrschaft der Andalen über Möwenstadt. König Yorwyck VI. Rois und seine Erben führten den größten Widerstand der Ersten Menschen gegen die Andalen an. König Robar II. Rois gewann die Unterstützung der Häuser Rotfest, Jäger, Belmor, Klatwasser und Upklipp. Dieses Bündnis der Ersten Menschen konnte nacheinander mehrere andalische Kriegsherren bezwingen, einschließlich Corbrays, Haindorfs und den Hammer von den Hügeln. Allerdings wurde Robars Armee in der Schlacht der Sieben Sterne aufgerieben und die Kontrolle über das Tal wurde von den Andalen des Hauses Arryn beansprucht. Die Ersten Menschen, die sich den Arryns nicht unterwarfen, flohen in die Mondberge und wurden zu den Bergstämmen. Flusslande Nach der Eroberung des Tals, zogen die andalischen Kriegsherren weiter nach Westen, durch das Bluttor oder segelten auf dem Trident in die Flusslande, wo sie ihre eigenen kleinen Königreiche gründeten. Geschichten dieser Ära umfassen den Fall von Jungfernteich, die Witwenfurt, die Nacht im Weißen Wald, Hochherz und die Schlacht am Bitteren Fluss. Die letzten Flusskönige der Ersten Menschen, die Schlamms, wurden durch ein Bündnis der kleinen andalischen Könige gestürzt. Um ihrer Abschlachtung zu entgehen, unterwarfen sich viele Häuser der Ersten Menschen und ehelichten Andalen. Nach Jahrhunderten der Machtkämpfe zwischen den andalischen Königen, war das Haus Gerechtermann das erste Geschlecht, das wieder die Kontrolle über die Flusslande erlangen konnte. Während der Eroberung brannten die Andalen alle Wehrholzbäume nieder und erschlugen die Kinder des Waldes wo sie sie fanden, im Glauben, es seien Abscheulichkeiten, obwohl die True History behauptet, dass die Kinder bereits aus den Flusslanden geflohen waren, ehe die Andalen einfielen. Sturmlande Kurz nachdem die Andalen mit ihrer Invasion im Tal begonnen hatten, landeten sie in der Schwarzwasserbucht und in den Sturmlanden. Der Andale Togarion Bar Emmon verbündete sich mit den Ersten Menschen des Hauses Massie und etablierte die Herrschaft der Andalen über Massies Haken. Die Sturmkönige des Hauses Durrandon gewannen mindestens sechs Schlachten gegen die Andalen, einschließlich dem Sieg über die Heilige Bruderschaft der Andalen in der großen Schlacht am Bronzetor, dennoch drangen die Andalen weiter vor, eroberten Tarth und Estermont. Als der Regenwald durch die Andalen bedrohte wurde, betrog König Baldric der Listenreiche die andalischen Kriegsherren, sodass sie gegeneinander kämpften. König Durran XXI.verbündete sich mit den Kindern des Waldes, und dieses Wehrholzbündnis errang Siege über die Andalen bei Schwarzmoor, im Nebelwald und beim Heulenden Hügel. König Cleoden I. schloss sich ebenfalls mit drei Königen aus Dorne zusammen, um den Andalen Droxt the Corpsemaker zu besiegen. Die Durrandons und Andalen erreichten eine Übereinkunft, nachdem die Andalen ein siebtes Mal daran gescheitert waren, die Burg Sturmkap einzunehmen. Stattdessen gingen die Andalen mit den Sturmlords der Ersten Menschen Verbindungen ein; König Malden IV. und sein Sohn, Durran XXIV., ehelichten andalische Frauen. Die Andalen schworen den Sturmkönigen zu dienen, und König Ormund III. konvertierte zum Glauben. Westlande Die Andalen begannen mit der Invasion der Westlande nachdem sie das Tal und die Flusslande erobert hatten. Tybolt Lennister, der König vom Stein, besiegte die ersten andalischen Kriegsherren und die darauffolgenden Angriffe wurden ebenfalls erfolgreich durch das Haus Lennister zurückgeschlagen. Allerdings setzten die Andalen ihren Marsch nach Westen fort, weshalb die Ehen von König Tyrion I. und Gerold II. zwischen ihren Vasallen und den mächtigen Kriegsherren arrangiert wurden. Die Kinder der Andalen wurden nach Casterlystein gebracht, um als Mündel zu dienen, doch waren sie Geiseln. Nach dem Tod von König Gerold III., nahm der Gemahl seiner Tochter, der Andale Ser Joffrey Lydden, den Namen Lennister an. Andere Häuser wurden durch die Heiratspolitik begründet, einschließlich der Häuser Brax, Jast, Droxe, Kyndall, Leffert, Marbrand, Parren und Sarsfeld. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten einheimischen Königen, erlaubte es die Unterstützung der Andalen den Königen vom Stein, ihre Macht zu erweitern. Weite Die Andalen marschierten in die Weite, nach der Invasion des Tals, der Flusslande und der Sturmlande, da ihnen der Seeweg durch die Flotten des Häuser Hohenturm von Altsass und Rothweyn vom Arbor verwehrt blieb. In der Zwischenzeit, hatten die Gärtner-Könige von Rosengarten die Verteidigung des Königreiches der Weite organisiert. Als die zerstrittenen Andalen schließlich Generationen später das Reich der Gärtners erreichten, wurden sie von den Drei Weisen Königen, Garth IX., Merle I. und Gawan V., willkommen geheißen. Um die Neuankömmlinge zu integrieren, nahmen die Gärtner andalische Frauen, stellten andalische Ritter in ihren Dienst, gewährten Ländereien den mächtigsten andalischen Kleinkönigen und konvertierten vom Glauben an die Alten Götter zu dem an die Sieben. Später eintreffende andalische Kriegsherren wurden dann durch ein Bündnis der Gärtners mit den eingesessenen Andalen abgewehrt. Unter den Familie, welche durch die Verbindung der Ersten Menschen mit den Andalen entstanden, waren die Häuser Cuy, Gnadenfurt, Flurgut, Orm, Steinern, Uffering und Varner. Eiseninseln Während die Andalen die Flusslande, Westlande und die Weite unterwarfen und sich ansiedelten, begannen sie mit dem Bau neuer Behausungen und Burgen. Diese starke Verteidigung, kombiniert mit der andalischen Seefahrt, schwächten den Griff der Eisenmänner über das Meer der Abenddämmerung. Danach begannen sie mit der Eroberung der Eiseninseln, oft mit Unterstützung der rivalisierenden Eisenmänner. König Rognar II. Graueisen wurde durch ein Bündnis zwischen den Andalen mit den Häusern Orgwald, Drumm, Hoffartt und Graufreud besiegt. Gemäß der Legende, wurde Harras Hoffarttals König durch einen Fingertanz bestimmt, doch Haereg behauptet, dass Harras König der Eiseninseln wurde, indem er die Tochter eines andalischen Kriegsherrn ehelichte. Die Hoffartt -Dynastie wurde oft von den Eisenmänner verunglimpft, vor Allem von den Ertrunkenen, wegen Ehen und Bündnissen mit den Andalen und der Tolerierung ihres Glaubens. Die neue Religion konnte niemals Kontrolle über die Eiseninseln erlangen, denn die meisten Familien andalischen Ursprungs konvertierten letztlich zum Glauben an den Ertrunkenen Gott. Dorne Der Einfluss der Andalen in Dorne war geringer als in den anderen südlichen Königreichen von Westeros. Die meisten Andalen konzentrierten sich auf die nahegelegenen Länder in der Meerenge, statt auf den dornischen Sand. Einige, wie die Ullers, Qorgyls und Vaiths, wagten sich in die unwirtlichen Gebiete von Dorne. Die Allyrions, Jordayns und Santagars etablierten ihre eigenen Reiche. Die Martells besiegten zwei Häuser der Ersten Menschen, die Wades und Shells, und beanspruchten ihre Territorien nahe der Mündung des Grünblut. Norden Die Andalen griffen die Ostküste des Nordens an, so wie sie es mit den Ländern in der Meerenge getan hatten, doch begegneten ihnen die Könige des Winter aus dem Hause Stark von Winterfell und deren Vasallen der Ersten Menschen mit außerordentlicher Aggressivität. Der Hungrige Wolf, König Theon Stark, wurde durch das Haus Bolton unterstützt, als der andalische Kriegsherr Argos Siebenstern in der Schlacht am Tränenwasser erschlagen wurde. Theon segelte nach Osten, überfiel Andalos und stellte die Köpfe seiner andalischen Opfer entlang der Küste des Nordens zur Schau. Nach der Eroberung des Trident und der Flusslande, begannen die Andalen aus dem Süden mit dem Angriff auf den Norden von Land aus. Allerdings wurde jeder Angriff von den Pfahlbaumännern der Eng oder der starken Befestigung Maidengraben zurückgeschlagen; Es ist nicht bekannt, wie viele andalische Armeen daran scheiterten, die uralten Ruinen einzunehmen. Letztlich gaben die Andalen nach und der Norden durfte in Frieden fortbestehen, obwohl über die Jahrtausende das andalische Blut durch dynastische Ehe im Norden verbreitet wurde. Folgen Die Andalen waren ein Volk von Eroberern, doch sie waren gegenüber den Ersten Menschen stark in der Unterzahl. Um ihre Herrschaft zu konsolidieren, ehelichten die andalischen Kriegsherren häufig die Frauen und Töchter der besiegten Könige der Ersten Menschen. Obwohl ein Großteil der Ersten Menschen schließlich zum Glauben an die Sieben konvertierte, blieben Götterhaine und ihre Herzbäume in zahlreichen Burgen unangetastet, um einen Religionskrieg zu verhindern. Eine Ausnahme von der Verbreitung des Glaubens bilden die Eiseninseln, wo die einheimische Glaubenslehre an den Ertrunkenen Gott durch die eingefallenen Andalen angenommen wurde. Die Andalen führten das Schreiben ein, da zu dieser Zeit, die Ersten Menschen noch Runen auf Steine meißelten. Alles, was über das Zeitalter der Helden, das Zeitalter der Dämmerung und die Lange Nacht bekannt ist, stammt ursprünglich aus Geschichten, die die Septons niederschrieben. Die Andalen brachten auch Waffen aus Eisen nach Westeros und das Konzept der Ritterlichkeit. Eine der wichtigsten, wenn auch weitgehend vergessenen Folgen der Invasion, war das Ende des Paktes; Die Kinder des Waldes verließen Westeros langsam und verschwanden in den nachfolgenden Generationen. Während und nach der Invasion der Andalen wurden sechs südliche Königreiche von Westeros geformt: das Königreich von Berg und Grünem Tal, das Königreich vom Stein, das Königreich der Weite, das Königreich der Eiseninseln, das Königreich vom Fluss und das Königreich der Sturmlande. Zu dieser Zeit war Dorne eine Konföderation aus zerstrittenen und verfeindeten Staaten. Der Norden hingegen blieb unter der Kontrolle der Ersten Menschen. Realer Hintergrund thumb|300px Die Invasion der Andalen könnte wesentlich durch die sächsische Eroberung Englands beeinflusst worden sein, als sich sächsische Söldner ansiedelten. In der Folgezeit strömten jedoch durch die Völkerwanderung Gruppen von Angeln, Jüten und Sachsen ins Land, um dem Bevölkerungsdruck auf dem Festland auszuweichen. Es war der Beginn des Frühmittelalters in Britannien. Die Ankömmlinge vertrieben dabei teilweise die einheimische Bevölkerung. Nach langwierigen Kämpfen wurde die britische Bevölkerung nach Westen abgedrängt. Ende des 7. Jahrhunderts hatten die Angelsachsen die Insel von Cornwall bis zum Firth of Forth unterworfen. Ausnahmen bildeten die westlichsten Gebiete von Dumnonia und Wales sowie das nördliche Gebiet von Cumbria, außerdem konnte Schottland seine Unabhängigkeit behaupten. Mit dem Ende des 6. Jahrhunderts entwickelten sich die Königsherrschaft und mehrere miteinander konkurrierende angelsächsische Kleinkönigreiche. Siehe auch * * * Einzelnachweise en:Andal Invasion ru:Вторжение андалов Kategorie:Invasion der Andalen